


Исчезновение Найтвинга

by AOrvat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: В то время, как Тим и Дэмиен считают, что Джейсон похитил Дика, Тим вляпывается в худшую из возможных ситуаций.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 10





	Исчезновение Найтвинга

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nightwing's Missing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102673) by Anonymous. 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 4 января 2014 года (в комментариях к оригиналу).
> 
> Работа перенесена с Фикбука.

\- Найтвинг пропал! – раздался голос Дэмиена по связи.  
\- Что значит «пропал»? – откликнулся Тим, незамедлительно насторожившись.  
В ответ Дэмиен заорал в ухо:  
\- Значит, что я не могу выйти с ним на связь, гений.  
Тим с трудом подавил желание пнуть что-нибудь с досады.  
\- Это я понял, Д. Я имею в виду, с чего ты решил, что он пропал?  
Тим мог почти ощущать раздражение Дэмиена.  
\- Ред Худ находился в соседнем районе, о чем я сообщил Грейсону. Он сказал, что «проверит это», и с тех пор я о нем не слышал. Полагаю, его коммуникатор был выведен из строя.  
\- Хорошо, перешли мне координаты. Посмотрю, смогу ли я его отследить. – Тим приложил все усилия, чтобы проигнорировать комментарии младшего Уэйна. Он без промедления понесся по крышам к последнему известному местонахождению Дика.  
\- Ты говорил, он был на крыше старого молокозавода, правильно? – переспросил Тим.  
\- Дрейк, я не собираюсь повторять. Как говорит Грейсон: «прочисти уши» *.  
«Не слишком ли грубо?» - Подумалось Тиму, прежде чем он приземлился на крышу. Тут не наблюдалось никаких признаков борьбы или, хотя бы, ссоры. Единственным признаком, что Найтвинг вообще здесь побывал, являлся небольшой синий бэтаранг, валявшийся под кучей заброшенных труб.  
\- Странно, - отметил Тим, пряча в карман маленькое металлическое оружие.  
\- Что? Дрейк, я требую, чтобы ты изложил текущую информацию в полном объеме! – проорал Дэмиен в ухо.  
\- Д, здесь только одна из найтвинговых забавных метательных звездочек. Я не…  
Тим заметил серебристую гильзу, валяющуюся в углу крыши. Подобрав, он изучал ее некоторое время.  
\- Эй, Д, каким типом пистолетов обычно пользуется Ред Худ?  
Из коммуникатора донеслось щелканье клавиатуры, а затем Дэмиен ответил:  
\- Нечто, называемое Walther PPS 40**.  
\- Чёрт, - пробормотал Тим, суя в карман гильзу сорокового калибра. – Думаю, Худ мог схватить Найтвинга. Стоит, по крайней мере, проверить, - сообщил он Дэмиену.  
\- Согласен. Есть догадки, куда Тодд мог его забрать?  
Тим покачал головой:  
\- Нет, но я собираюсь проверить джейсонову квартиру. Они с Диком не часто дрались, и я не хочу спешить с выводами, не удостоверившись.  
Он услышал стон Дэмиена:  
\- Тодд – преступник. Даже если ты ошибся, что он похитил Грейсона, то и тогда обязательно должна существовать причина надрать ему зад.  
\- Возможно, но я не горю желанием сражаться с Джеем из-за какого-то нелепого недопонимания.  
\- Это потому, что ты – трус, - заметил Дэмиен.  
\- Это потому, что я – не демонический ослепленный злобой психопат, - пробормотал он под нос.  
Следующие пятнадцать минут путешествия к местожительству Джейсона были проведены в беге, прыжках или перелетах под споры с Дэмиеном по комму. За коим чертом, Брюс так непреклонен, чтобы они стали лучшими друзьями и работали вместе? Тиму было любопытно, почему Дэмиен просто не отключил с ним связь. Лучшее, до чего он додумался, это, потому что Дэмиен и правда беспокоился о Дике, и хотел сразу же быть в курсе, когда тот найдется.  
\- Твоя некомпетентность в рукопашном бое столь ужасна, что…  
Приземлившись на пожарный выход снаружи джейсоновой квартиры, Тим оборвал это, уверенный, что его собираются опустить ниже плинтуса.  
\- Ты заткнешься уже, наконец? Я на месте, - Тим мог слышать, как дьявольское отродье ворчит, что Тим меняет тему. – Не похоже, чтобы здесь кто-то был. – Прошептал он, заглядывая через окно в темную гостиную.  
\- Браво, Дрейк. Отличная сыскная работа.  
\- Заткнись на хер, Дэмиен.  
\- Нет.  
Тим досадливо вздохнул и толкнул окно. Оно оказалось не заперто и легко открылось. Проскользнув внутрь, он в обязательном порядке огляделся вокруг, удостоверившись, что Джейсон не собирается выскочить из ниоткуда. Чисто. Следующим он принялся за изучение квартиры.  
Прежде ему никогда не доводилось бывать у Джейсона дома. Видеть жилище брата было необычно. По крайней мере, это не то, чего он ожидал от джейсонового вкуса. Здесь были книги на полках, телевизор и диван с журнальным столиком. На столе находились аккуратно сложенные бумаги и глубокая тарелка чипсов с краю. На удивление комната была вообще-то… ну, чистой. Если он чего и ожидал, так, что Джейсон такой же неряха, как и Дик. Но всё стояло по местам, и ничего не казалось из ряда вон. Если бы Тим не знал, то мог решить, что квартира принадлежала обычному парню, а не вооруженному сумасшедшему социопату.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь? – прожужжал Дэмиен на ухо.  
\- Нет, - прошептал он, обходя вокруг дивана, и замер от увиденного.  
Судя по всему, перед Тимом был обеденный стол. У Джейсона есть обеденный стол? Ха! На нём красный шлем, а рядом черные перчатки с синими полосками, тянущимися через пальцы. Они были брошены поверх кучи оружия, которая, Тим это точно знал, принадлежала Дику.  
\- Я нашел кое-что из вещей Найтвинга. Он у Джейсона, но я до сих пор не знаю, где… - его слова были прерваны сдавленным стоном. Достаточно громким, чтобы даже Дэмиен смог услышать его по коммуникатору.  
\- Что это было? – Потребовал младший Уэйн.  
Тут уж Тим решил проигнорировать Дэмиена и кинулся по коридору.  
Очередной стон и череда ругательств убедили Тима, что это действительно Дик. Панический страх, что Дик может пострадать, поднялся в Тиме. Это определенно звучало, как будто он с кем то борется.  
Тим распахнул дверь, ожидая обнаружить Найтвинга и Ред Худа сошедшимися друг против друга. Тим был готов сражаться вместе со старшим братом, но то, что он прервал, было вовсе не тем, чего он ожидал, входя внутрь. В любое время и в любом месте. Из всех ситуаций, в которых он мог оказаться, он отчего-то оказался именно в этой.  
Джейсон и Дик вскинули головы в сторону двери. Губы Тима приоткрылись от потрясения, и он замер, не зная, как реагировать, издав сдавленный возглас.  
\- Какого черта!? – заорал Джейсон, натягивая покрывало.  
\- Тим? – очевидно, смущенно спросил Дик. - Дрейк? Что происходит? Что такое? С Диком все в порядке?  
Лицо Тима приобрело ярко красный оттенок, и он в ужасе уставился на то, как его старший приемный брат стискивает его второго старшего брата. В постели. Голышом. Понадобилось несколько секунд, пока Тим сообразил, чем именно они занимаются, но когда до него дошло, это было, как удар грома, и его лицо залилось краской еще сильнее. Не зная, что делать, он закрыл глаза ладонью.  
\- Извините! Дэмиен сказал, что Джейсон похитил тебя! – Выпалил Тим.  
\- Убирайся на хер! – Прорычал Джейсон, и Тим почувствовал, как нечто мягкое врезалось в него с большой силой, заставив вывалиться из комнаты.  
Подушка. Замечательно. Лишний раз напомнило ему, что его старший брат занимался сексом в джейсоновой кровати.  
Тим поспешно бросился в гостиную и прочь через окно. Даже не прикрыв его, он отправился назад в усадьбу Уэйнов. Дэмиен по-прежнему надрывался ему в ухо:  
\- Дрейк, я требую сообщить мне, что происходит?! Где Дик?!  
\- Э-э-э, - Тим замялся, не зная, как ответить.  
Он никогда в жизни ни от чего не удирал так быстро, и теперь осел дрожащей кучей на какой-то первой попавшейся крыше. – Я не хочу говорить об этом.  
\- Не расскажешь мне, пойду, позову отца.  
Тим потер глаза, пытаясь избавиться от видения двух его образцов для подражания трахающимися… нет. Нет. Нет! Должен же быть какой-то способ стереть эти воспоминания. Ну же, хоть что-то? Отбеливатель. Точно, когда вернется домой, промоет глаза отбеливателем.  
\- Чёрт тебя дери, Тим, всё в порядке?! – Проорал Дэмиен, едва не заставив Тим выпрыгнуть из штанов.  
\- Нет, - простонал Тим, прижав коленки к груди. Как Дик вообще смог принять такую позу? Ну, он же акробат… фу. Фу. Фу. Фу!  
\- Мне позвать отца? – по-прежнему неуверенный, что должно было случиться, чтобы шокировать Тима, переспросил Дэмиен.  
\- Нет. Мы никогда больше не станем об этом вспоминать. Понял? – Потребовал Тим.  
\- Но…  
\- Дэмиен, ты не… ты еще слишком маленький.  
На другом конце повисла тишина.  
\- Ох. 

* - скорее подходит идиома «навостри уши», но, учитывая общий смысл, было принято решение именно о таком переводе (прим. пер.).  
** - чаще всего модель любого механизма, в том числе и оружия, оставляют в «родной» транслитерации (прим. пер.).


End file.
